The Dark Red
by I-write-smut-not-fluff32
Summary: spain has a dark side,romano has never seen. he's about to find out in one of the most pleasurable and painful ways ever.bad summary,sorry! DX there will be more chapters! basically an intro
1. The Dark Red

**so here we go! first fanfic,please be gentle**

**disclaimier:i don't own the characters or hetalia that all belongs to hima-papa.**

**summary:spain always had a dark side romano never knew about. he's about to find out in one of the most pleasurable and painful ways**

* * *

The Dark Red:

A tale of fantasy and horror in Spain.

Spain had a dark part of him, locked

Deep inside his heart. Everyone knew this.

Only his closest friends knew how easy it was to awaken this beast, and once you did,

Head for the hills because he wasn't easy to stop.

Romano, however had been spared from this awful beast most his childhood. Never had he seen his gentle caretaker past the point of yelling at him. After all,

Children weren't allowed on a battlefield. See, this is where all the bloodlust and animalistic parts of Spain stood boldly and horrifically proud, laughing as he hacked through his enemies licking up the blood from the corner of his lips with a sharp tongue that never failed to hurt those who got in his way, to trick them if they tried to stop him so he could slice through them with his words just as easily as his axe did on his enemies.

And it was never enough. The blood, the killing. He always needed more to satisfy him. Until that day he came home and a Austrian was pulling his favored colony away.

"Austria? Where are you taking my Romano?" the aristocrat looks at the bloodied nation before him, and pales but stands firm in his fear of the large axe wielding Spaniard. Two of the strongest guards restrain him. "I cannot leave Romano in your care like this, I fear for his safety." He quickly took the boy to his carriage; all the while the fuming Spaniard cursed and ran about his home in a maddening state.

He had gone mad. His hunger for blood increased ten fold. So he fought on the seas, water bringing a new way to torture those in his way. And oh, it was satisfying to watch their mouths open in a silent scream as their lungs filled with ocean water.

Then, His armada was defeated.

So he was captured, beaten, broken and he bled.

He was finally released in the most unceremonious of ways tossed ashore his own beach. So he forgot about this beast, locked it away. Became what Romano would later call

"Slow to anger, yet still stupid." Then Romano angered him, cut himself on the way out. While still seeing red, he saw the dark red on the floor. He drew a deep breath and crouched. His shaking fingers collected the few drops. He brought it to his lips a dry chuckle escaping him as he looked at it. His tongue engulfed the few precious drops. He looked out the window at his lover who was walking away from him, fuming. Oh he wanted so much more.

And he knew how to get it. The Dark Red.

* * *

**so there we go!~ reviews are appreciated,thank you for reading!**


	2. The skin effect

Chapter two: the skin effect.

Romano sighed as he looked up at the large wooden door. Dammit, why was apologizing so hard? It had been a week since he'd last seen Antonio, and he was starting to feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so upset. Ah well, he w as here to apologize now. He knocked on the door, and it swung open easily. It wasn't out of the ordinary, Antonio often left his door unlocked." hello?" now that was odd. Usually the sound of some old cliché soap would be blaring in Spanish. But the house was uneasily quiet. The Italian put the basket of tomatoes on the table and looked about, where could that idiot be? If he had been paying more attention, he would have notice the Spaniards arms swoop down on him and pull him close by the waist, warm breath tickling his shoulder. He shivered as the Spaniards voice had dropped by a couple of octaves, and was so close to his ear, he seemed to speak in silk. "Hola, Romano.¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" the smaller of the two could feel his face heat slightly. Dammit, why was his voice so nice to listen to? "I-I came to apologize." He swallowed thickly. The chuckles that fell from his lover's mouth were anything but what he was used to. Dark and rich, like silk, with a hint of danger.

"¿En serio?" he was flipped to face the Spaniard and strong lips came crashing down on his. Of course the man was so quick to-ow!- Did his lover just _bite him? _ He felt blood well up on his lip, and Antonio pressed him closer, quickly drawing a skillful tongue over the spot. He felt a whimper vibrate from the Italians throat, as he milked the spot, pulling away to look at his sure to be lovely face. His lips slightly parted as he panted from the lack of air, they were swollen from the kiss, as blood continued to well. Tongue traveling occasionally to lick it up. "S-Spain?" he looked up at him. His eyes practically glowed…but not with light. With something dark. He started to squirm "l-let go!"

The Spaniard smirked, burying his face against his lover's neck. "¿cuál es el problema, mi tomate?" the Italian finally broke free from his grasp. "y-you're not yourself." He ran, exiting into the bright sunlight. He had to go talk to someone about 'this Antonio.' Luckily, he ran into Gilbert. Quite literally. "ah! Fuck,stupid damn-you!" he quickly dragged him off to the side. "I need to talk to you." the albino grinned "finally ready to admit how awesome I looked at last years Christmas part-" the Italian interrupted him "it's about Spain. He's acting strange." The Germans smile fell. "strange? How?" he told his story to his lovers friend. And the silverette's paled even further, which was quite a feat, being as pale as he was "I can't really tell you much about it, except this: once he's set on something, he stops at nothing to get it."

Which is how the Italian ended up in this situation, tied to a mattress, alcohol causing a slight headache, as light pinpointed his eyes. Goddamned sun being ninety two million and some odd miles away, and having the fucking aim of a sniper. His head lolled about as he looked around for an explanation to the reason he was tied to a bed.

He found none.

What did he do last night? Oh yeah. He had went out drinking, ended up speaking to Spain…

…

…was that it? Or did he somehow lose a good eight hours, and if so, how the hell did he manage that? He heard the soft pad of feet across carpet and looked towards the noise.

"Buenos Dias, Romano." Oh, back to Romano, were we? He opened his mouth to speak, but found his throat to be far too dry. " ¿Tienes sed? ' he held up a bottle of water. And Romano shook his head his lover helped him drink "say, how about untying me so we can-…." He went quiet, when he saw a knife on the night table, floating in a bowl of what appeared to be water. "what is that?" he gulped. "a new toy." Came the smooth reply. He picked it up "I coated in some special herbs over night, they're going to make my tomato, feel very nice." The blade bit the flesh. It didn't hurt as much as he expected,oh and hey! He'd somehow lost his clothes! the liquid dripped into the lacerations, causing a tingle then a spreading warmth to where the slightest touch caused him to inhale from pleasure. "how are you feeling,roma?~" came the husky call. He whimpered, back arching into the others strong hands watching as his head dipped to lick up the blood. So sensitive were his cuts. A finger snuck it's way up to his curl, and pulled harshly, it was then he let out his first full blown moan. "what a lovely noise…" the Spaniard continued to bathe his flesh in pink stopping to toy with a few sensitive areas, bringing the dusky buds to harden, and Goosebumps to rise on his arms. His tongue played across his arm, drawing out mewls as he continued to explore. The curl wrapped around his finger, urging the other to be louder. Despite being…whatever the fuck he was at the moment. He was still Spain, still a good lover. "my romanito looks so pretty like this." He leaned down to whisper in his lovers ear "but boss wants more from you~ he expects you to wiggle and scream for him to fuck you, to make you ride him. You you like that,lovi? For boss to ram into you until there's no room left? For him to push those pretty legs of yours over your head? Because boss would." He bit his lips. Of course his body screamed for that, but his mind refused. "and your mouth." The Spaniard pushed to fingers past his lips and into his mouth. Rubbing against his tongue "boss wants to do. Unspeakably. Dirty things. To your mouth,lovi" he growled. The Italian still had a bit of perk left in him.

"then do it if you're going to,asshole…"

The Spaniard laughed a t his little presumptuous tomato

"beg me."


End file.
